To Hell and Back
by MaraJade4S
Summary: Emma Swan has lost the love of her life, Killian Jones, to the Underworld. Will she settle for this outcome? This is a series of short stories (can be read independently or in sequence) about what I think might happen in 5B or post 5B. Pure speculation at this point.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reunion

**To Hell and Back**

 **Chapter 1: The Reunion**

She's finally found him. After days of trecking through the Underworld and trying to outwit a freaking God, she's found him. And they can all go back. Hades has agreed to it.

He's in a dark place, literally, standing by the river Styx. They're still too far away, but Emma is sure he's watching the waves, tiny and murky as they are. His back is turned to them and it breaks her heart to see him like this.

"Go get him, Emma. We'll be right here."

With a nod to her mother, Emma moves towards Killian. She came to get her true love, after all.

He doesn't turn when she stops besides him. "I don't need to be reminded again where my place is in here." he all but barks at her.

"Killian…"

He turns to her so fast she thinks he must have gotten whiplash. "Emma…"

It's barely a whisper, but the disbelief is written all over his face. "What…"

Her pirate is at a loss for words. A sight she might enjoy if they were not in a hurry. So Emma grabs his hand in hers.

Killian is beyond stunned, just staring at the vision in front of him. This God is truly demonic, to make him see his love here, as an apparition. For an apparition she must be. A really good one, at that.

"Killian, I found you."

"Gods have mercy!" he closes his eyes in hopes the apparition will leave him be. But no such luck. He feels a delicate palm against his cheek and then a forehead pressing against his.  
"It's really me, Killian. I've come to take you home. Hades has allowed it."

He looks at her again. It looks so much like his beloved, but how could that be?

"We've come to take you home."

He sees the others, then, high up on the banks of the river. The Charmings, Henry, Regina, even Gold. And that's when he knows the Emma before him is not an apparition.

He draws her in for a tight embrace and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

A sob escapes her and Emma holds on to him just as tight. They're swaying back and forth now. Her hand has found it's place in his hair, her lips are brushing his, her breath is teasing his skin and it's everything he's ever wanted and never hoped to have again.

"Let's go home, my love." She whispers against his lips and it's the most beautiful sound he's heard in a while.

"Aye." for who is he to deny his beloved anything?


	2. Chapter 2 - Together is enough

**Together is enough**

The trip back to Storybrooke takes less time than it actually took them to get to the Underworld and find Killian. That's why they arrive back in town in what seems like no time at all in Charon's boat.

Emma grabs for Killian's hand as soon as they're on dry land, unwilling to be apart from him any longer than necessary. Since their reunion, she's been clinging to him like a lifeline, Snow notices. And, in a way, the former princess knows the pirate is exactly that for her daughter. She understands how Emma feels, as she would feel the same way about Charming if the roles had been reversed. While she's happy Emma has found such love, at the same time her heart hurts for all the pain both of them have been through.

Once in town, they all gather at the loft. They fill Robin and the rest of the gang in and they celebrate their victory over the Darkness, the Dark Ones and their return from Hell. Killian and Emma are sitting on the couch, away from their motley crowd, listening to the others talking around them, offering their input only when asked directly. After an hour or so, the others leave one by one - Henry, with Regina and Robin.

Snow approaches the couple sitting on the couch, loathe to interrupt them: "Emma, we should get some sleep. It's been a very tiring few days."

Killian stands up at that. "You are right, Your Highness. I should leave you to it."

Emma stands as well.

"Stay! Both of you, stay here tonight. You should be with your family." Snow implores them.

Killian feels his throat choke up and Emma squeezes his hand tighter. He looks towards David, who nods in acceptance.

"All right, we'll stay." Emma acquiesces. "Thanks, mom. Goodnight, guys." Emma smiles and drags him towards the stairs by the hand.

He's at a loss for words as he follows his Swan up the stairs to her room, because her parents consider him family. And they have just invited him to sleep in the same bed with their daughter, under their roof. It feels too much like a prize he shouldn't receive after everything he's done.

He's unsure what he's supposed to do next. He's just standing in the middle of her room, remembering the last time he was here – the day Emma took on the darkness. Everything looks the same, but them. They've been through so much, done so much, since then.

Emma is looking at him now, a bundle of clothes in her arms. He scratches awkwardly behind his ear, casting his eyes downward. For the first time in a long time, he's unsure how he's supposed to act around her. He's said so much, done so much, that he doesn't know how they could possibly mend this. Once, she was an open book to him, but now he doesn't know anymore. She's acting strange around him, she's careful, like she's treading on eggshells.

"Here. These should be more comfortable to sleep in." Emma hands him the clothes: an old large T-shirt and a worn pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you, lass."

She turns around and rummages through her drawer again. He doesn't waste any time in turning his back on her and starting to change. He hears Emma take off her boots and he knows she's changing too. Gentleman that he is, he keeps his back to her until he hears no more noises and he's sure she's done.

When he turns around, she's breathtaking, dressed in a simple white tank top and shorts that leave her long legs bare to his eyes. He takes her in and it's like he can't have enough. When his eyes reach her face, he notices the blush that's tinting her cheeks.

"Let's go to bed, Killian."

He doesn't say anything, just follows her lead and takes the left side of the bed. He gets under the comforter and lays stock still. He wishes he could wrap his arms around her, draw her in his arms, but he's not sure his touch is welcomed right at this moment. Not before some time passes and they've talked about everything that's happened.

Emma shifts in bed until he can feel her body heat close to his. Then her hand is on his chest, on top of his heart, and one of her legs intermingles with his. She's practically on top of him, and he freezes. When she starts to caress him and places a gentle kiss on his neck, below his jaw line, he relaxes slightly and pulls her closer.

"Good night, Killian."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Good night, love".

It's the middle of the night when the nightmare begins. Killian expects it – it had always come in the middle of the night in the past, but the viciousness of it is something he could never have foreseen. In his mind, he watches Nimue crush Emma's heart, the love of his life crumpling lifeless in front of him. And when her eyes become dull with lifelessness, it's too much.

He jolts out of bed. "Emma, nooo!"

The scream pierces the silence of the night and Emma bolts up in bed scared. She sees Killian next to her, up as well, sweating, a harrowing look on his face, and she knows what's happened. She's on him in an instant, embracing him as much as she can in their position.

"Emma, what's happening? Are you alright?"

It's David who calls, worried that something's come after them again, but she doesn't want her parents to interfere right now. "Yes, we're fine. Just a nightmare. Go back to bed."

There's no reply, but she knows they'll leave them be, so she focuses on Killian.

He's shaking, still reeling from his nightmare. She doesn't know what it's about, just that it's about her. Unsure what to do, she does the only thing she can think of: she caresses him, smooths out his hair, kisses him everywhere she can reach, while whispering comforting words. "It's ok, Killian, I'm here… It was just a dream… I'm here."

He doesn't seem to notice, but at some point he squeezes her back. "Emma…" His voice is raw and there's so much pain in that one word, she wants to cry.

She kisses him more. And hugs him tighter. "It's ok, my love. I'm here."

"You almost died, Emma. I almost let them kill you. I almost killed everyone." He's sobbing now, tears streaming down his face and the pain he's in is feels like a physical thing she can touch.

It breaks her heart all over again. She cups his face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "But you didn't. You saved us."

"I almost didn't."

There's so much self-recrimination, she can't stand it. "But you didn't, and that's what matters." She says fiercely, willing him to see the truth. "I love you, Killian. So much."

"Emma…"

"Please come back to me." She kisses him and tells him she loves him over and over, until she feels him relax under her touch. And when he does that, she looks up at him. There's so much pain in his eyes, pain she's inadvertently help put there, but also a trace of hope. And when he leans in to capture her lips with his, she can taste it.

The kiss is almost chaste at first, an exploration of some kind, like he's learning what it means to kiss her again. She can give him that, because she's missed his kisses so much. When a half moan escapes her, he's quick to take advantage and press his tongue in to caress hers. And she knows they'll be ok. It might take a while for the wounds to heal, but they'll get there. Together.


	3. Chapter 3 - Settling in Storybrooke

_A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the response my previous one-shots have gotten here and on Tumblr. I'm truly humbled and incredibly grateful for every comment, favorite or follow you guys have given me. :) It has encouraged me to write more._ _This chapter can be read as a standalone fic, you don't need to know what happened before. I hope you enjoy this one as well._

 **To Hell and Back**

 **Chapter 3: Settling in Storybrooke**

Emma wakes to the sun caressing her skin and the pirate behind her placing feather-like kisses to the back of her neck and down her shoulder. It feels a bit surreal, after everything, to wake up in his arms, but now that she has, she doesn't want to get up just yet. So she doesn't – she turns in his arms and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good morning, love".

His eyes are shining with love for her and there's a happy smile tugging at his lips. His eyes bear no sign of the nightmare that had haunted him the night before, and Emma is grateful for that. She moves her hand lightly across his face, gently tracing the contours of his cheek, over his forehead, until she reaches the back of his head. She pulls him in, and just before their lips touch, Emma whispers over his lips. "Good morning to you too."

They don't come up for air for some time after that. Enough time that Emma wishes they hadn't stayed at the loft last night, but somewhere more private.

When they finally do pull away, both their breaths are ragged and Emma is pleased to notice he's just as affected as she is.

"We should move to our house." The words come unbidden from her mouth, but once they're out, she doesn't want to take them back.

He seems surprised, because his eyes go wide and his whole body tense. "Are you sure, Emma?"

She knows what he means – while he had chosen the house for them, she had used it as the Dark One. What was supposed to be a symbol of hope, a new beginning, had turned into a place full of painful memories for both of them.

"Yes." She's a bit surprised herself by how firm she sounds. "It's the house you chose for us. We'll make it our own."

The smile she gives him knocks the breath out of the former pirate. Not for the first time, mind you. The Savior had been doing that since the moment they met. And if that's what Emma wants, he'll give it to her; he's powerless like that.

Killian takes her hand and smiles back, placing a tender kiss to the palm of her hand.

She smiles back. "Let's go to Portland today and buy a few things."

They share their plan with the others over breakfast. While her parents don't seem to be really happy about her moving out, they don't comment on it.

And when they hear Emma wants to go to Portland to buy new things for the house, David even suggests they take his truck to Portland, in case they buy more than they expect and need the space.

They tell Henry and Emma jots down everything the kid asks for. An hour later they take to the road and cross the town line soon after.

Killian starts playing with the radio as soon as they reach the highway, just as he had done on their trip from New York to Storybrooke. But this time he doesn't settle until he gets to a station playing 80's songs.

He seems to like the songs and while he may not know the lyrics, he's quick to catch the tune. Soon enough he's humming along to every song that catches his fancy and Emma smiles because who would have thought the dreaded Captain Hook would be such a romantic.

Several songs later, The Spinners start and she doesn't recognize the it at first.

But he does. They barely finish the first line and her boyfriend is smirking like crazy. "Why, Swan, I do believe you were serenading me back in Camelot."

She should just take him down a notch or two, but he's here and she's happy. He's happy. So she just smiles and watches the road.

They spend the day looking at wallpapers, curtains, bed sheets, pillows and what not. They end up buying a new king sized bed, with an actual canopy, one that makes her feel like a princess, and a mattress that feels like heaven. Wallpaper for their bedroom and living room, several sets of bed sheets – for them and Henry. And plenty of other things she's not sure they really need, but she likes to do this with him.

He's just as excited as she is, and with each item they purchase she feels lighter and so does he.

He's taken aback by the amount of things in the children section, but Killian doesn't comment on it. There's awe on his face when he thinks she's not looking, but she notices. It makes her think of another moment in time she'd like to make this trip with him. A moment when items for a child's room would be on the list.

The thought gives her pause for a few moments and she's glad he's too captivated by the objects to notice. It's not the thought of children with him that stops her, but the fact that it doesn't scare her. And that she actually wants it with him.

Then she smiles and takes his hand in hers. "Let's go, Captain. We still have to get items for the bathroom."

By the time they leave, her father's truck is full.

They get back to Storybrooke close to ten in the evening and they're too tired to do anything but go back to the loft. Tomorrow, with the help of her parents and Henry, they'll start unpacking and decorating their house.

As Emma drapes herself across Killian for the second night in a row, his arms securely wrapped around her, she's eager for the new day to start. After all, they have a house to decorate and move into.


End file.
